Presentimientos -5Elementos-
by Kaira Raiton Kurama
Summary: "...Luego de pasar por emociones fuertes, Hay momentos en que tenemos incomodas corazonadas que simplemente no nos dejan dormir." Deseo sacudir la cabeza, deseando que no fuera verdad. Escrito en base a 5Elementos, obra de Jesulink/Spoilers/Caps 50-57


**_[5Elementos]_** ** _Presentimientos_** ** _._**

 _ **Título: Presentimientos. Universo: Cannon/ ¿Anachronism?**_

 _ **Fandom: 5Elementos. Personaje principal: B. Loftur.**_

 _ **Temática: Angustia/Drama; Confort. Contador de palabras: 3.823**_

 _ **Advertencia: Este Oneshot contiene spoilers de la obra del gran Jesulink. Si no has leído hasta el capítulo 57, Crónicas de Belenus IV, te recomiendo fuertemente que lo hagas, puesto a que te llevaras unos cuantos Spoilers de la trama principal de la obra.**_

 _ **Descargo de Responsabilidad. 5elementos pertenece al gran Jesús García, llamado Jesulink, al cual odio por haberme hecho pensar que mi personaje favorito había muerto, y también adoro por lograr que me encariñase con su obra hasta el punto de querer hacer ficción de ella.**_

* * *

El crujir de la madera y el leve vaivén, casi imperceptible luego de tantos días – _semanas enteras–_ en aquel transporte, creaban un buen y relajante complemento para el ambiente nocturno. El suave rumiar del mar, acompañado de la suave y profunda neblina que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, y la húmeda brisa que traía aquel fuerte olor a sal, volvían calmo y disfrutable la fría noche con estrellas y puntos luminosos salpicando el firmamento entero.

El suave soplo del viento, que acariciaba de forma casi dulce para quien pudiese sentirlo, movía suavemente los enormes nubarrones blancos que cubrían la superficie azul, entrelazándose suavemente con saladas olas; las cuales rompían tranquilas contra la oscura madera del caparazón del barco. La gran vela blanca, adornada con el símbolo de la casa Real, los cinco círculos juntos formando un sexto, casi como si fuesen las formas. El símbolo de la casta real de Leona cubría con tacita aprobación las acciones de aquel grupo de exploradores, arriesgándose en el llamado Fin del mundo, dispuestos a encontrar más. A investigar más. A descubrir. Entre la densa neblina y el basto desierto de agua, la pequeña y minúscula mancha que representaba el navío se movía en pleno silencio, con constancia y terca calma. Se entrelazaba suavemente que se tornaba tenue en los alrededores de aquella gran y silenciosa embarcación.

Un bostezo perezoso resonó en la esquina de la cubierta, rompiendo el silencio casi como el corte de un cristal con un chuchillo caliente.

 _«…Estúpido insomnio.»_

Pensó aquello con la mente cansada. El joven cabeceaba con pesadez. Pese a sus constantes intentos por dormir, el ambiente tranquilo simplemente no lograba interesarle en algún tonto sueño. Se sentía exhausto, pero su cuerpo se negaba tozudamente a dormir. La borla de su gorro caía sobre so hombro a cada cabezada, acompañada del sacudir de su flequillo blanco. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el aire estaba _fresco._ No húmedo, no frio, era un clima que no abundaba mucho en Leona, y le provocaba una enorme pereza que le hacía desear dormir.

 _«Por supuesto, desear es una cosa. Poder hacer es otra.»_

Y con ello vino otra pequeña ola de frustración. Llevaba varios días sin poder dormir, pero hoy, particularmente, su cuerpo se negaba a caer rendido debido al cansancio. ¡Y el quería dormir! ¡Esto era en extremo _molesto!_

Se permitió suspirar. _Calma, calma. «No vale la pena montar un numero por esto, Loftur.»_ Reflexiono silenciosamente _«Déjalo ser, y déjate ser.»_

— ¿Pero qué haces despierto a esta hora?—

El sobresalto del joven le saco al recién aparecido una carcajada. La reacción que tuvo podría haber sido muy bien la de un gato asustado con agua fría, admitieron ambos son saberlo. Los irises grises le observaban con sorpresa desde el piso, sin necesidad de evocar alguna luz. Él muchacho de cabello albino, por poco y menos que suerte, acabo de espaldas en el piso –cosa algo _curiosa_ , tomando en cuenta que estaba acostado contra una pared.

Hizo una nota a sí mismo, procurando no volver a sorprenderlo en plena noche a futuro.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—Pregunto con una sonrisa.

— ¡Maldita sea Hermano! ¡Casi me matas del susto– _Ow_!—

Levantándole con un leve jalón, le dio un pequeño golpe en la coronilla, no muy fuerte, con el ceño levemente fruncido mientras lo hacía. —Esa boca, Bore. _Esa boca._ —Regaño con voz serena.

Él se froto la cabeza, irguiéndose sobre sus propios pies adecuadamente y haciendo una mueca incomoda por la reprimenda. Belenus tenía la costumbre de regañarlo a cada que soltase una expresión malsonante si se encontraba alrededor, fuera intencional o tan solo algo del momento – _¡Como lo que había pasado justo ahora!_ – Por lo menos, sabía que él no le daría una reprimenda tan fuerte como lo haría Sirona. –Y, _cielo santo_ , que la mujer nunca llegase a escucharle hablar _mal. ¡Jamás!_

El hombre sonrió suavemente. Tanto con el rostro como con la mirada. —Heh. —Puso su mano sobre su cabeza, y el cabello albino de Bore acabo revuelto en un ademan de cariño. — ¿No puedes dormir? —Le pregunto amable.

 _«Ehm.»_

El joven desvió la mirada, luciendo algo avergonzado. El tenía veinte, y su hermano ya los cincuenta. ¿Iba ser siempre eterno que le diera algo de vergüenza ser tratado como un niño? Se rasco la nuca con algo de incomoda vergüenza cuando Belenus negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con diversión. La pregunta aún se mantenía, pero _por otro lado,_ no ponía quejas en que su hermano le demostrase algo de aprecio. En ocasiones era algo que echaba en falta.

—Vale, vale. Comprendo. —Dejo su cabeza en paz, sin perder su sonrisa al cruzarse de brazos—. Pero, de todas formas. Hermano, ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? —Pidió nuevamente.

Conociendo a Belenus, tras el sonido siempre calmo y cálidamente amable de su voz, podía notarse los tintes de preocupación que siempre se envolvían cuando algo referente a su familia ocurría. Siendo Coronel, su Hijo mayor militar, y su hermano menor de los Cinco elementos, era algo no muy raro de lograr percibir. Incluso si el propio Llamaviva sabia ocultarlo bien.

Y en situaciones como esta, era _problemático_ que Belenus fuese mucho mejor que el en ese aspecto. Bore tenía a ser más… emocional y temperamental. Como lo era su cuñada, pero él no llegaba hasta el extremo que Sirona accedía.

Suprimió un pequeño escalofrió al recordar aquello. No venia al tema.

— ¿Bore?—

—…Solo… —desvió su mirada con algo de disimulo, en dirección al mar. No quería tener que explicarse, al menos no ahora. —No puedo dormir… —admitió con voz suave.

Se dio cuenta tarde e que s voz sonó ronca, y también algo más débil que hacía unos minutos. Su respuesta, simple y directa, también hicieron preocupar al hombre pelirrojo junto a si, al sonar tan inusualmente vagas y vacías. Bore _no tenía_ que mirar a su hermano mayor para _saber_ sin equivocarse que este fruncía el ceño con preocupación.

— ¿Una pesadilla? —La voz de Belenus se volvió a escuchar con la pregunta. En efecto, más preocupada que antes.

— _Nah_. —Trato de restarle importancia con un leve encogimiento de hombros. El joven miraba el océano, mientras su hermano viajaba sus ojos rojos, acompañados por la vieja cicatriz, en él. —No es nada, ¿Vale? Solo yo con mis tonterías. —No lo vio alzar una ceja. Eso habría sido la señal perfecta para entender que Belenus _no creía lo que le decía. Ni un poco._

Escucho un muy suave sonido, quien resulto Belenus al suspirar pesadamente. Luego, capto el sonido de la madera crujir muy, muy levemente, y sintió un leve aumento de temperatura junto a él. Miro a su hermano de reojo, descubriendo que se había sentado en el suelo, justo junto a él. También vio como el hombre palmeo suavemente el suelo junto a él, invitándole a sentarse mientras se mantuvo observando el mar.

Haciendo gala de sus habilidades, se dejó caer en su lugar, flotando hasta posarse en el suelo. La capa quedo rodeándolo, haciéndose un bulto arrugado en la punta. Imito a su hermano y cruzo las piernas, quedando en posición de indio frente al barandal del barco.

Las nubes parecían motas de algodón sobre un desierto de agua pacifico, con el oscuro firmamento salpicado de miles de estrellas. Era algo muy bonito.

Belenus soltó un suave suspiro, estirando su espalda. —Hemos pasado muchas aventuras con este viaje, ¿No lo crees así? —Le pregunto calmadamente, con su habitual tono cálido y amable.

A pesar – _y a sabiendas_ – de que su hermano trato de sonar despreocupado, Loftur no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño intento de resoplido mezclado con una risilla irónica, algo lacónico, acompañado de un leve resigno. ¿Aventuras? Sí, tenía que reconocer que todo el viaje merecía verdaderamente llamase _"La gran Aventura"_. Era un título realmente adecuado para el viaje atravesó del _Fin del Mundo_. Ninguno de ellos podía negar que casi todo en la travesía resulto en verdad emocionante, en especial para él, el llamado _Tigre Blanco_ , quien tenía apenas veinte años y una gran hambre de emociones. Sed e impaciencia por aventuras, dignas de contarse una y otra vez a las futuras generaciones… ¿Y quién sabe? Quizás hasta a una posible familia propia.

 _«Debo de añadir mortal en algunas partes, pese a todo…»_ El evento en el templo Negro, a toda la problemática y dificultades que pasaron para llegar al otro lado, y por supuesto: al propio Árbol, el magnífico fresno gigante que se alzaba oculto en el rincón más recóndito del mundo elemental. Recordando aquello, _"Terrorífico"_ le venía de anillo al dedo al último incidente vivido en el altar de Aya.

 _Sin quererlo, se estremeció levemente._

La travesía en si misma había estado llena de preocupaciones y misterios, uno tras de otro. Constantes, duros e implacables. Ahora, cuando al fin podían darse el lujo de descansar, cuando podían calmarse y reposar en tranquilidad; cuando finalmente – _¡Al fin!_ – había llegado un tiempo muerto antes de su siguiente gran emoción, _él simplemente no podía dormir. Era **fantástico**._

 _¿Ironía? ¿Dónde?_

 _≪Y la dicha me carcome_ _… Ja._

Belenus debió incomodarse por su falta de respuesta al abstraerse a sí mismo en sus pensamientos, ya que soltó otro profundo suspiro. — ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? —Le pregunto con voz cansada, teñida de preocupación calmada. Bore, muy levemente, se removió pareciendo algo inseguro.

—…No es nada…— Mantuvo la mirada en el mar, con expresión indescifrable.

—Bore…—

—Ya te lo dije. Son solo tonterías mías…—

—…Hermano. —

—De verdad, Hermano. ¿Vale? No hay nada de lo cual preocupar- —

— ** _Bore Loftur._** _—_

El más joven se tensó, incomodo. No estaba acostumbrado a ese leve tono de advertencia implícito en su voz, el cual delataba que el mayor no creía realmente sus palabras. _Y también, estaba cansado de sus interrupciones._ —…Si no fuese nada, —continuo con voz serena—, no estarías despierto a esta hora, sino durmiendo a pierna suelta. —hubo un leve toque de diversión en su voz, como si le recordase una travesura infantil en lugar de un hecho circunstancial.

Acompañando a la suave risa de Belenus, Bore se relajó, y sonrió abochornado. Vale, le gustaba dormir. Pero todo el mundo disfrutaba de la actividad, ¿Era acaso eso tan malo? —Perdón… —murmuro, sonriendo lacónico. Con el suave sonido del mar de fondo, y sabiendo que Belenus no dejaría el tema correr, el más joven solo suspiro. _¿Qué hacer…?_

El aire soplo con suavidad, ondeando las velas con un clásico sonido de tela pesada. _¿Qu_ _é hago?_ Frunció el ceño y los labios en una mueca insegura. —Es solo…—Realizo una pequeña pausa.

 __ _≪Vamos, vamos…_

Alcanzo a murmurar, pero las palabras se quedaron en su garganta, mientras miraba al suelo. _¿Por qu_ _é no puedo?_ Había un nudo en su garganta, y su súbita valentía se había esfumado rápidamente. Algo no parecía querer dejarle hablar.

— ¿Solo…?—Urgió Belenus, con calma y suavidad.

Siempre se sentía algo durativo con temas complicados, se recordó con una respiración profunda. _…Vamos_ _… dilo. No seas cobarde._ _»_ Con una leve mueca en su rostro, el más joven se removió en su sitio. —Yo… bueno…—

Volvió a pausar. _Volvió a pausar, Maldita sea._ Se dio cuenta tarde de que, de hecho, tenía algo de pánico sobre lo que le estaba carcomiendo. Porque, pese a no saber con exactitud el porqué de su insomnio, tenía _una muy buena corazonada_ del motivo anexo a este.

Tan solo tenía que hablarlo.

 _«Es tu hermano. **Mi hermano** , y está preocupado. ¡Habla de una vez, no seas terco!_

Soltó un leve suspiro, temblando un poco con su rostro ensombrecido. El pelirrojo miro preocupado al menor. _Tan solo tenía que hablarlo_ , se repitió con voz serena. En el fondo él sabía lo mucho que le molestaba preocupar a su hermano, incluso si sabía por experiencia propia que Belenus estaba acostumbrado a preocuparse por él. Era lo normal, porque el hermano mayor cuidaba al menor. Loftur a veces consideraba que no se merecía tanto aprecio.

 _¡D_ _íselo!_

Tenía que tratar.

—Tan solo… Realmente me preocupe… muchísimo… —Murmuro oscuramente, tratando de templar su voz. —E-En el Árbol, me refiero… c-cuando recibiste aquel disparo…—Se detuvo, tratando no perderse en lo que quería decir. El muchacho de cabello blanco suspiro, apoyando sus brazos y quijada sobre sus rodillas. —…Por un momento, Hermano… yo… y-yo… —sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, se abrazó a si mismo con fuerza.

 _…Sent_ _í que el aire se me fue por unos momentos…_ _≫  
_  
…justo como estaba ahora, con un nudo en el estómago y otro en la garganta. Volviendo a temblar como si fuese un niño pequeño al despertarse por un ruido tétrico en plena noche, asustado, tembloroso y sin respirar bien. Sintió los brazos de su hermano rodearle y atraerle hacia él en un gesto de reconfortante protección.

La temperatura cálida, levemente más elevada que la suya propia, le trajo algo de leve confort. Llamaviva tan solo mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de su hermano menor, sintiéndole temblar y comenzar a hipar y respirar quebradamente.

 _«T-Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.»_

—Estabas completamente tieso… —Murmuro, aferrándose con mucha fuerza al cálido abrazo. —…d-de verdad sentí un profundo miedo…—

 _≪Estaba aterrado_ _… No supe cómo reaccionar_ _…»_ E imaginar, aunque fue por un segundo, los ojos llorosos de Sirona no ayudo en absolutamente nada _«…me sentí abrumado… ¿Cómo decirle a Sirona q-que…?»_

—…T-Te habían matado… —su voz sonó ahogada, y muy débil. —P-Pensé que te habían matado… q-que habías muerto…—

 __ _≪Me quede pasmado_ _… ni siquiera sab_ _ía que hacer_ _…_

Bore quedo en silencio, respirando entrecortadamente. Su hermano no iba a soltarlo, y _él_ no quería soltar a su hermano tampoco. Cuando los demás miembros del grupo estaban alrededor no podría siquiera pensar en eso. Él era el crio, el más joven del grupo y el más inexperto. Sin embargo, solo por esa vez, ninguno de ellos había emitido palabra por su rostro pálido y su silencio leve tras el disparo. Arian, por sentirse el mismo culpable. Jaro, posiblemente por estar igual de sorprendido que él, aunque fuese de forma diferente. Y Alphonse, porque pese a ser un estirado algo elitista, sabía cuando los comentarios estaban fuera de discusión.

También, por una vez, se permitió pensar que mantuvieron opiniones aparte porque él logro no entrar en pánico. Sin embargo, el ser consolado por su hermano sin tener gente de quien realmente no quería, en ocasiones, saber su opinión, le mantenía algo más tranquilo.

Sus ojos ardían y picaban, con lágrimas aun por derramar—…E-Estaba tan aterrado… —admitió en voz baja, casi en un susurro. Trago pese al nudo fiero en su garganta, sintiéndose abrumado.

 _…parec_ _ías un cad_ _áver._

Aquello había sido el detonante, y lo que le había hecho no gritar en pánico, o incluso hiperventilar, fue la alarma de sus compañeros y de la suya propia. En el momento en que Belenus había recobrado la conciencia, siendo Hallomur y él mismo, Loftur, quienes habían estado junto a Válbrandur en ese preciso momento, Bore sintió el alivio súbito y enorme envolverlo, aunque su rostro preocupado y animo tenso se mantuvo durante el resto del tiempo que mantuvieron el barco en tierra.

Belenus tan solo acaricio suavemente su cabeza, sin importarle que aun estuviese utilizando su usual gorro de lana gris. Muy pocas veces había visto al joven, su hermano al cual había criado como su propio hijo, temblar y cerrarse de aquella manera en sí mismo, tratando de ocultar y ocultarse de aquello que casi le había volcado el corazón debido al miedo.

—Lo lamento…—Hizo suaves círculos en su espalda, aun sosteniéndole en sus brazos, tal cual Sirona y él mismo habían hecho con Ember y Benjamin, y tiempo atrás, con el propio Bore siendo apenas un pequeño. —Lamento haberte preocupado. Nunca preví que pudiese ocurrir un evento así, y debí de hacerlo. De verdad lo lamento. —

 _¡S_ _é que lo sientes!_ Pensó aun aferrado al abrazo. _¡No necesito que me lo digas!_ _¡No quiero disculpas!_

 __El no necesitaba disculpas. No _quería_ disculpas, ni excusas de como Belenus pretendía siempre prever todo lo que pudiese pasar, confiando en la buena suerte y buena fe de las personas. Podría sonar como un muchacho malcriado, o incluso exigente, pero lo que realmente deseaba en aquel momento, era que su hermano terminase aquella aventura, y regresase directamente con su familia.

 _« ¡Que regreses vivo me basta!»_

La declaración se quedó en su garganta, sin ser capaz de salir de su pecho pese al temblor figurativo de su corazón. Abecés, muchas más de las que estaba dispuesto a admitir, se sentía hasta la coronilla de su propia tozudez al no expresarse. En momentos como esos –como este mismo, en los cuales tenía algo importante, que en ocasiones podría haberle estado molestando desde mucho tiempo atrás, y él se encontraba trabado al intentar exteriorizarse y tomar el peso que llevaba encima lejos de sus hombros. Odiaba sentirse como un niño, pero podía admitir abiertamente que muchas veces se comportaba como uno.

Era joven, era tonto. Y muchas veces eso no le importaba. En otras, era algo que le preocupaba enormemente.

 _« ¡No quiero que pase otra vez! ¡Lo odiaría, lo odiaría muchísimo!»_

 _Tenía miedo. Terror de aquel posible evento._

Tenía veinte años, era un adulto –al menos en la definición legal. Seguía actuando como un niño tonto en muchas ocasiones, siempre altanero y confiado en sus propias habilidades. Belenus le había entrenado y pulido de la mejor forma posible, y quizás aquello influenciase tanto en su formas orgullosas y algo altivas con respecto a si mismo. Pese a ser un idiota, ser terco, temperamental y emocional, Llamaviva había confiado en _él_ para participar de aquel gran proyecto. Había decidido ponerle a _él_ en la narrativa, la investigación que su hermano había llevado, en la práctica, durante toda **_su_** vida.

Y también, sabía que en caso de cualquier imprevisto, _en especial_ en caso de que su hermano pasase a mejor vida, iba a ser él quien terminase en posesión del _libro Blanco_ , la bitácora de su hermano. _El Diario de Ken Válbrandur_. E iba a ser él el encargado de finalizar lo que su hermano había empezado.

 _«M-Me aterre. Me aterre terriblemente.»_

En el fondo era una idea que lo llenaba tanto de orgullo como de _pánico._

La mera imaginación del hecho le traía pavor. Si era sincero consigo mismo, no pensaba que en algún momento estaría listo para tamaña responsabilidad, para poder siquiera dar la talla o alcanzar al listón; Y mucho menos se sentía preparado para decir tan repentinamente _Adiós._ De poder decir _Adiós_ por última vez.

 _«No quiero que mueras…»_

—…—

Belenus tan solo se mantuvo en silencio, sintiendo el temblor del cuerpo de su hermano además de los suaves espasmos que emitía entre el hipo y el contener inútilmente las lágrimas – ¿De vergüenza? ¿Miedo? ¿Frustración?— que tanto intentaba guardar. El tiempo pareció eterno, con el simple romper de las olas como melodía de fondo. El elemental de Fuego tan solo mantuvo un silencio constante, y apoyo el mentón sobre la cabeza del menor, conteniendo su tristeza por el bien de la situación. Mantuvo su respiración tranquila, siempre acompasada, inhalando y exhalando de forma profunda y constante. En ocasiones pausaba, con tal de prestar mayor atención al estado del joven. Paso suavemente su mano por su espalda, manteniéndose haciendo círculos sobre su espalda.

Sin expresarlo, se reprochó a si mismo su propia imprudencia. Debía de haberlo visto venir. Bore aun temblaba, y aquello hacía sentir peor a Belenus. Nunca debió dar por sentado que su hermano menor podría cargar con cualquier cosa. Confiaba en él, muchísimo más de lo que el joven podría llegar a pensar, pero debía recordarse que Bore no tenía ni una fracción de su experiencia, y por encima de todo, que apenas era un muchacho. Por mucha fuerza de voluntad y de espíritu que tuviera, _había cosas que no se soportaban bien a cierta edad._

 _«…»_

Loftur se mantuvo en silencio. Los gestos de confort de su hermano al igual que el suave ir y venir de las olas hicieron poco a poco mella en sus dañados nervios. No quiso moverse en un buen rato, sintiéndose pesado y también _vacío_ luego de desahogarse de aquella manera. Logro tomar una profunda respiración, esforzándose por mantenerse calando. Sus pulmones finalmente mostraron querer funcionar, retomando temblorosamente una respiración más suave y pausada, sin dejar aquella leve fragilidad que siempre recaía en si después del llanto. _Se sentía tranquilo._ Quizá no tanto como le hubiese gustado a su hermano o a sí mismo, pero el nudo en su pecho no quemaba como un pedazo de carbón ardiente, y su pesadez se había hecho más fácil de soportar.

Y el mar era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel pesado silencio.

— ¿Hermano…?—

— ¿Te sientes mejor?—

El asintió muy suavemente. — _…aja._ —

Belenus se permitió sonreír con tranquilidad, mientras el joven se sentaba nuevamente en su lugar, con la espalda erguida y sus ojos observando al océano cristalino que los rodeaba.

Bore escucho exhalar a Belenus, y sintió que su hermano finalmente se levantaba, colocaba su mano nuevamente sobre su cabeza y le revolvía nuevamente el cabello. En su rostro sea preciaba una sonrisa bastante cansada, pero aun así tranquila.

—No dudes en hablar conmigo cuando lo necesites. ¿Vale? Somos familia. —

—…Gracias Belenus. —

—Siempre. —Estiro levemente la espalda, soltando un muy suave bostezo—. Regresare a dormir, despiértame si aún no puedes dormir. —

Loftur suavemente, algo abochornado, y asintió sin decir mucho más. El llamado Válbrandur cerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa, y giro sobre sus pies de forma suave, evitando el rechinar de la madera y caminando con pasos ligeros al lugar en el cual se había acostado para dormir hacia unas cuantas horas al otro lado de la amplia cubierta.

Se mantuvo en silencio incluso después de que escuchase a su hermano sentarse cuidadosamente y recostarse sobre el suelo, envolviéndose nuevamente en su gruesa capa para finalmente caer de nuevo en manos de su propio sueño y cansancio. Su hermano no roncaba, pero podía escucharle respirar calmadamente desde donde se encontraba.

¿Cuantas veces había suspirado hasta el momento? Muchas sin duda. Y ahora tenía que añadir otra más a la lista, se recordó levemente mientras se recostaba contra el barandal, contemplando el brillo blanco de las nubes y las estrellas. Apoyo su rostro sobre sus brazos cruzados en el barandal. Charlar ayudo, _solo un poco_ , pero lo hizo. Fue algo reconfortante recibir apoyo emocional por parte de su hermano por ese tema tan complicado.

 _Pero el dolor en el pecho y el nudo incomodo_

 _—_ Belenus está bien. —Murmuro a si mismo apoyando su frente en la baranda—. Él está bien, y se ha recuperado del incidente en el árbol. —Hizo una pequeña pausa mirando el océano—. Y ahora vamos a casa. Todo está bien, y vamos finalmente descansar. —

Ya no había cosas por las cuales preocuparse. El susto ya había ocurrido. Y ahora tan solo iban a casa. Finalmente regresaban a casa, completos y en paz.

 _Sin embargo, y aun así_

 _¿Porque tenía esta mala sensación?_

* * *

…He vuelto a hacer una referencia al trabajo de Lin Manuel Miranda en uno de mis textos, soy incorregible. _Je._

 _"Que susto. Te has quedado tieso como diez minutos…"_

Esta fue una idea que resulto mucho antes de que _Anachronism_ tomase forma en mi cabeza. Explico esto para que se entienda por qué dicha historia aparece entre signos de interrogación luego de una barra junto a 'Cannon'.

Bore Loftur siempre ha sido mi personaje favorito de 5Elementos. Me llama poderosamente la atención. Luego podría estar Belenus, y tras ellos dos Ándra. Luego de ver el incidente con la rama del árbol en el capítulo IV de las crónicas de Belenus, realmente pensé por un momento que, por la cara de Bore luego del evento, el realmente pensó que su hermano había estado muerto por unos momentos.

 _Bueno, sin más que decir, que nadie corrompa vuestro buen corazón_

 _—_ ** _Kaira._**


End file.
